The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for providing automation control access to external systems.
Certain systems, such as industrial control systems, may provide for process control of a variety of devices. For example, an industrial control system may include controllers, field devices, and sensors monitoring data to derive subsequent control actions, such as the actuation of the field devices. Furthermore, controllers may provide for the execution of control processes, such as the production of power, chemical processes, manufacturing process, and the like, useful in automating industrial systems. In certain cases, the controller may be communicatively coupled to external systems. It would be beneficial to improve the interfacing of control systems to external systems.